


Video Kills the Radio Star...Or Does He?

by Th0tGl1tter



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Gaslighting, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th0tGl1tter/pseuds/Th0tGl1tter
Summary: After a particularly bad fight with Valentino, Vox comes back to apologize only to be told that he’ll be taken back if he brings back Angel Dust from the hotel and kills Alastor. Of course he agrees to this and begins staying at the hotel. Will he manage to kill Alastor? Or is there something stopping him that he doesn’t even know about yet?
Relationships: Alastor/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 26





	Video Kills the Radio Star...Or Does He?

Vox’s P.O.V

“Here goes nothing” I said, sighing and opening the door to the studio. As soon as I walked in, I was immediately greeted by Valentino standing over me with a huge shit eating grin on his face and his hands on his hips. It was almost like he had been there the whole time, waiting for me to come back. Which of course, as I always did, I came back. 

“So you’ve come running back to me again.” He smirked. I nodded, not really knowing what else to say. 

“Aw of course you did. You know you’re practically useless without me. That’s why you’re always running back to me. How pathetic.” Valentino said. He then turned his attention to the expensive designer bag in my hands.

“You even brought me an apology gift? How sweet of you.” He said sarcastically, taking the bag and tossing it aside. 

“I just thought you’d like it. I still feel bad about what I said to you.” I said, looking down.

“Honestly,” he scoffed and turned around. “you shouldn’t be so sensitive. Especially when you know you brought it on yourself.” I nearly rolled my eyes at that statement despite feeling like it was my fault. 

Because deep down I knew what happened wasn’t actually my fault. 

A couple weeks before, I caught Valentino in bed with one of the women we’d recently hired to work at our studio. It was the third consecutive time I’ve caught him with her, and I was honestly tired of it. Ever since Angel Dust stopped coming to work, he’d been trying to find someone else to fill the gap left by his absence. Unfortunately nobody we hired brought in close to as much money as Angel Dust did. In turn, Valentino’s temper and angry outbursts have only gotten worse. But that day in particular I’d had enough of him cheating on me all the time so I snapped at him. I told him off for constantly sleeping with other people while only taking time for me once in a blue moon and hitting me if I even spoke to another person. I told him if he wanted his side pieces so badly then he should have them because I was done with him.

After I told him that, he smashed my screen in and yelled at me for about an hour about how I was overreacting and how I needed to get over myself and stay out of his business because that’s what was happening, business, because I would just come running back to him like I always did because I know I’m nothing without him. I argued that none of what he said was actually true and that this time I was done with him for sure. That I was sick of him constantly hurting me and cheating on me and claiming it’s just “business” when it’s clearly fucking not. I really let him have it and in return, I got yet another fist to my already broken screen and was immediately dragged out of the studio and tossed out like trash, the door slamming behind me. 

Of course he was right. After two weeks I was right back at his door. Just like I always was. 

“Look Valentino, I know I said hurtful things to you and I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have overreacted like that. I love you, you know that.” I said, nervously apologizing. Although I wanted to bring up how I felt, I couldn’t do that. After all, I thought that his beatings were just his way of showing that he loved me. I was just too sensitive that’s all. 

“Oh I forgive you.” Valentino said with his back turned to me. I lifted my head up. 

“Really?” I asked.

Valentino nodded. “One condition though.” He said. I immediately paled. I knew there would be a catch. 

“Angel Dust hasn’t been here in months. He’s spending all his time at that stupid hotel and as a result my business has been losing money. The other day I saw him there hanging out with the radio demon of all people. The radio demon!” He went off. 

“And I’m guessing you want me to go get him?” I asked. 

“Here’s what I need you to do for me Vox. If you can kill the radio demon and bring back Angel Dust for me within two months, I will forgive you and take you back. If you fail to do so, you’ll be punished and I’ll find some other TV demon to take your place. Is that clear?” He demanded. I nodded. 

“Of course, I’ll do it.” I agreed. I was actually pleasantly surprised at how tame this was compared to all the other things I’ve had to do for him after a situation like this. Not only is my only task to bring back Angel Dust but also I get to kill my arch nemesis? I mean don’t get me wrong, it would definitely be a challenge but hey I was totally on board with this. 

So I went upstairs and I got all my stuff together and packed, ready to go to the hotel. I was about to leave when I heard whining behind me. I turned around and saw that it was Vark, my pet hammerhead shark rubbing his face against my leg and giving me puppy eyes. He wanted to go with me. I reached down and petted him.

“I’m sorry Vark but I can’t take you with me. I’m going to be doing something potentially dangerous.” I said. He whined more and continued to paw at my leg.

“Vark.” I sighed. He just kept whimpering. 

“Oh alright. Just promise to stay out of trouble while we’re there okay?” I asked. He immediately smiled and happily barked. 

“Alright come on.” I said lifting him up onto my back. As I walked out the door with my suitcase and my shark I took a deep breath and thought to myself.

“This is going to be a long two months”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this chapter was a bit short but I promise you the next chapter will be longer and a little less heavy. I’m not sure if I did the best at characterizing Vox here but I tried my best. Thanks for reading!


End file.
